El Retrato de un Sueño
by LaCigale
Summary: Este es un oneshot que escribi, conmemorando el cumpleaños de Andre, espero les guste


**El retrato de un sueño**

**25 de Agosto de 1786**

Era una noche como cualquier otra en Versalles, la vida agitada de los nobles llena de bailes magníficos y cenas suntuosas, eran lo opuesto a la vida paupérrima llena de miseria que llevaba la gente en todo Francia, la vida para todos era exactamente igual, no había cambio alguno, era lo que pensaba un apuesto joven de cabellos castaños que iba apagando una a una las luces de las velas que alumbraban una enorme mansión, a las afueras del palacio de Versalles, después de que aquel joven terminara su labor, y viendo que casi todos los que vivían en aquel lugar dormían plácidamente se dirigió sigilosamente a la puerta trasera para salir a la caballerizas, fue entonces que oyó que una voz lo llamaba en tono muy bajo:

- ¡Andre…! ¿A dónde vas tan tarde?...-

- Oh…aun andas despierta abuela…bueno como no tenía sueño pensé en ir a las caballerizas por un rato…ahora sería mejor que vayas a dormir, yo entrare a la casa más tarde…-

- Ah que muchacho para más imprudente, salir a estas horas cuando van a dar las once de la noche, deberías descansar más, siempre estás de un lado a otro con la niña Oscar, si no descansas lo suficiente no podrás seguirle el ritmo entiendes, lo más importante es que siempre veles por ella no lo olvides, pero bueno ya eres un adulto, será mejor que te cuides más, lo entiendes bien ¿Verdad? Bueno yo si me iré a dormir y ya sabes nada de dormir en las caballerizas que te enfermeras…-

- Si abuela, lo entiendo no es necesario que me lo repitas…-

- Deberías agradecerme que me preocupe por ti…siempre me haces enojar…deberías ser más como mi niña…-

- Es cierto abuela…debo agradecerte…-

Después de dichas estas palabras Andre se acercó a su abuela y le dio un tierno beso y luego sonrió, saliendo lentamente del lugar, cuando la nana quedo sola, iba pensando dentro de sí con una congoja que le llenaba el alma:

- Me dará el soponcio cualquier día con el comportamiento tan relajado de este muchacho, pero se ha hecho todo un hombre ya, estoy segura que sus padres estarían muy orgullosos de él si pudieran verlo ahora…ah mi querido Andre solo deseo que seas muy feliz y encuentres la felicidad que te fue negada desde tan niño…-

En las caballerizas Andre pensaba en las palabras dichas por su abuela, sobre su deber protegiendo a Oscar, a lo que él pensaba:

- Yo no siento que sea un deber proteger a Oscar…es el amor lo que me impulsa a seguirla sin importar a donde se dirija, si es hasta el fin del mundo hasta ahí llegare, y si es hasta el mismo reino de Hades partiré, confiando solo en Caronte cruzando el rio Estigia, nada me detendrá jamás, porque Oscar es la luz y yo la sombra, y sin la luz que alumbre mi vida simplemente yo no existiría…Oh mi amada Oscar algún día escucharas la voz de mi lamento…que sucumbe al no poder ser oído por ti…Oscar…mi adorada…Oscar….-

Después de aquellos desgarradores lamentos de Andre por su amor no correspondido, se recostó debido al cansancio en la paja de aquella oscura caballeriza, acompañado solo por los caballos quienes en algunas ocasiones eran los únicos testigos de sus penas.

Fue entonces que Andre empezó debido al sueño a perder la noción del tiempo y también de sus movimientos, quedando plácidamente dormido, sintiendo una paz en su corazón después de haber desfogado la tristeza que lo embargaba, fue entonces que sin entender lo que sucedía en los brazos de Morfeo el sucumbía.

Un hermoso día alumbrado por un radiante sol abrigaba cálidamente con sus rayos a un recién despertado Andre, pero al trascurrir un poco más de tiempo y abrir los ojos por completo este no entendía bien lo que estaba aconteciendo, sin poder explicarlo se hallaba en las orillas de un hermoso rio que conocía muy bien, era el mismo por el cual siempre jugaba con Oscar, pero eso no era lo más extraño, porque a lo lejos le pareció ver una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña, rodeada por una extensa alfombra de flores de todos los colores, que hacían lucir aquella cabaña más agradable y acogedora.

Fue entonces cuando Andre oyó gritar su nombre en la lejanía, una voz muy familiar fue reconocida inmediatamente por el joven:

- Andre…así que aquí estabas, me preocupe mucho al ver que te tardabas…vamos entra o pescaras un resfriado…-

Lo que veía Andre era tan inexplicable que se froto los ojos sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos le mostraban, estaba atónito y sin palabra, la persona que estaba en frente suyo no era otra persona que Oscar, pero era una muy distinta a la que él conocía, esta Oscar vestía muy sencillamente un largo vestido color celeste, cubierto por un mandil blanco y mantenía atados sus hermosos cabellos rubios con una cinta de seda del mismo color de su vestido, mostraba una sonrisa dulce y una mirada serena, Andre no podía creer que a la que veía era la Oscar a la que por tanto tiempo había amado en silencio, ahora estaba ella en frente suyo, hablándole de manera muy cariñosa y familiar.

- Si Oscar… enseguida...- fue lo único que pudo decir Andre debido a su sorpresa

Entonces Oscar replico:

- Esta bien…vamos ella te espera para el desayuno…-

Ahora Andre estaba más confundido que antes, que era lo que Oscar había mencionado, ¿Ella? Esta palabra hizo que Andre siguiera sin entender que era lo que sucedía, entonces se levantó rápidamente y empezó a seguir a Oscar hasta la pequeña cabaña, la primera en entrar era Oscar, quien mantenía siempre ese porte tan elegante al caminar, entonces cuando Andre llego a la puerta, titubeo cuando trataba de cruzar el umbral, pero una voz muy fina y delicada dijo:

- Papito…ya has regresado…- una pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes corría a los brazos de Andre, este quedo perplejo al ver a una niña tan bella e idéntica a Oscar, llamarlo papá, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, sin tener palabras que decir, entonces se agacho y abrazo a la pequeña que pedía ser cargada por él.

Luego Oscar dijo muy mesuradamente:

- Eloïse…ven no molestes a tu papá y siéntate a desayunar…-

Este nombre causo una gran sorpresa en Andre, puesto que era el mismo nombre de su madre, conmoviéndolo enormemente, luego la pequeña muy obediente sonrió y pidió a su padre la bajara, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la mesa junto a su madre, Andre al ver la escena de aquellas dos sentadas juntas, sintió que estaba en el cielo y pedía desde lo más hondo de su ser que si era un sueño, nunca deseaba despertar.

Después él también se sentó a la mesa junto a Oscar y Eloïse, sintiendo una cálida sensación familiar, mientras desayunaba se sorprendió al notar que Oscar cocinaba muy bien, sorprendiéndose del talento oculto de la rubia, después la pequeña dijo con su dulce voz:

- Papito…quería darte esto como regalo de cumpleaños… mama dijo que te gustara…-

Andre miro con emoción como Eloïse le entrego una hermosa rosa blanca, su color y flor favorita, le agradeció con mucha ternura dándole un beso en la frente, la pequeña Eloïse sonrió y miro a su madre con mucha emoción, luego que terminaron de desayunar, la pequeña salió al hermoso jardín cubierto por vistosas flores de colores y quedaron Oscar y Andre, juntos parados en la puerta observando a su pequeña hija, entonces Oscar tomo de la mano Andre y dijo:

- Andre…gracias por haber estado todo este tiempo a mi lado…y por nunca soltar mi mano… Je t`aime…-

La emoción de Andre era tan evidente que sentía una felicidad inexplicable, como si todo el sufrimiento por el cual había pasado anteriormente ahora solo quedara como un mal recuerdo, y mientras veía a su pequeña hija correr por aquel campo de flores, Oscar se acercó a él lentamente, y cerrando sus ojos le dio un tierno beso en los labios Andre, este estaba conmocionado por los hermosos momentos tan vividos que sentía, entonces respondiendo al beso de Oscar, la tomo firmemente por la cintura y aquel tierno beso se convirtió en uno apasionado, sellando así su amor, entonces Oscar abrió sus ojos y mirando fijamente Andre dijo:

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños…mi querido Andre…! –

Momento seguido Andre sonrió y mirando a Oscar la beso apasionadamente abrazándola en el acto, todo era felicidad para nuestro joven castaño, hasta que algo finalizo con todo su idilio, sintiendo nuevamente que lo llamaban por su nombre, pero esta vez no era de una manera tierna, era todo lo contrario siendo llamado de manera brusca y tosca.

- ¡Andre! ¡Despierta!...-

Cuando Andre abrió los ojos estaba nuevamente en las caballerizas, pero a quien vio a su lado llamándolo fuertemente era Oscar, que tenía puesto su uniforme de coronel de la guardia imperial, entonces Andre dijo:

- Ah…Oscar que haces aquí…y vestida así… ¿dónde está Eloïse?...-

- ¿Quién es Eloïse?...y ¿De qué hablas?...-

Fue entonces que Andre volvió en sí, todo había sido un sueño, su pacifica vida junto a Oscar y su hija, habían sido una hermosa ilusión, fue entonces que movió la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, pensando dentro de sí que hubiera deseado seguir dentro de aquel bello sueño.

Oscar muy extrañada por la actitud de Andre dijo:

- De seguro has estado soñando cosas extrañas por dormir aquí solo y en el frio, no sé porque se te da de venir a descansar aquí, la nana ya te ha llamado la atención muchas veces por eso…en fin has lo que te plazca pero no culpes a nadie si te enfermas…bueno ahora ensilla mi caballo debo apresurarme en llegar al palacio…-

- Si Oscar…lo hare en un momento…- dijo Andre volviendo a suspirar, pensando en el contraste entre su sueño y la realidad, por el comportamiento de Oscar, aunque el siempre había conocido del duro carácter de la rubia, a veces dentro de si deseaba que ella tomara más atención hacia él, pero también en el fondo sabía que era imposible, ya que Oscar solo veía en él un amigo cercano, lastimando así los sentimientos de Andre.

Cuando Andre termino de ensillar el caballo de Oscar, y esta estaba a punto de partir, se dirigió hacia Andre y estirando su mano, entrego al joven una pequeña cajita cubierta de gamuza y dijo:

- Andre…toma esto…la nana me pidió que te la entregara…-

Andre estaba extrañado con aquel presente, lo tomo de las manos de Oscar y entonces sonrió tímidamente, luego Oscar se dio la vuelta subió a su caballo y dijo fuertemente con ese tono tan seguro propio de ella:

- Andre te espero…en el palacio…-

Inmediatamente salió de las caballerizas y empezó a galopar, directo hacia el palacio donde sus deberes la esperaban, pero en el instante donde salía de las caballerizas y se iba haciendo cada vez más larga la distancia, Oscar susurro:

- Feliz cumpleaños mi buen Andre…- después Oscar partió raudamente en su caballo, pero por el ruido de los casquillos del caballo, Andre no pudo oír estas palabras, perdiéndose en el viento.

Andre luego de mirar partir a Oscar, vio la pequeña cajita forrada de gamuza azul y la abrió, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que dentro de esta había un hermoso medallón de plata, y cuando lo abrió vio la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, cuando la reconoció quedo sin palabras, era el retrato de su madre completamente restaurado, entonces sin pensarlo fue a ver a su abuela, buscándola por toda la casa, cuando la encontró, dijo muy agitado:

- Abuela…este es el retrato de mi madre…como es que esta restaurado… ¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Cómo Oscar lo consiguió?...-

- Bueno mi niña Oscar…quería darte algo como obsequio de cumpleaños y no sabía que darte, fue entonces que recordé que atesoras el retrato de tu madre, pero ya estaba muy desgastado, entonces la niña Oscar pensó en mandar a restaurarlo y dártelo como obsequio, debes agradecérselo apropiadamente cuando la veas…entiendes Andre…-

Andre estaba muy emocionado, no solo por tener el retrato de su madre nuevamente como nuevo, si no que había sido idea de Oscar hacerlo, sintiendo que aquella idea de que era dejado atrás por Oscar, eran ideas erróneas e infundadas, Oscar se preocupaba por el más de lo que el sentía que merecía, después Andre corrió presuroso abrazar a su abuela y luego se dirigió a alistarse para seguir a Oscar como siempre lo hacía, fue entonces que la nana quedo sola y se dijo a sí misma.

- Este muchacho…siempre tan enérgico…pero merece ser feliz…verdad Eloïse…-

Mientras Andre caminaba rumbo a su habitación se detuvo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión Jarjayes y pensó dentro de sí mirando el hermoso cielo azul de la mañana.

- Oscar…aún tengo la esperanza de que algún día llegaras amarme…tal vez no vivamos el hermoso sueño que tuve junto a ti, pero ten la seguridad que nunca soltare tu mano y te seguiré a donde vayas por siempre…te amo Oscar…y te amare mientras tenga vida para vivirla junto a ti…-

Luego Andre siguió su camino pensando en Oscar y sosteniendo fuertemente en su mano aquella cajita azul con el retrato de su madre, así un nuevo día comenzaba para nuestro querido Andre, lleno de emociones y amor por Oscar, nunca rindiéndose por alcanzar un amor lejano, luchando contra todo y todos, demostrando que el verdadero amor triunfa en la adversidad y si lo deseas lo puedes alcanzar.

**Notas de la Autora**

* La historia se sitúa en el año de 1786 por que según la cronología del manga en este año, fue donde Oscar se vio implicada en el caso del collar y de las falsas acusaciones de Jeanne Valois, y fue antes del caso del caballero negro.

* El nombre de Eloïse lo tome después de buscar varios nombres franceses, y el que más me gusto fue ese para la madre e hija de Andre.

* Situé la fecha en el 25 de agosto por ser la víspera del cumpleaños de nuestro querido Andre ^^


End file.
